


The heartless and heartbroken

by Tweek__Tweak



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hopefully good, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweek__Tweak/pseuds/Tweek__Tweak
Summary: Tweek forgot to give Craig his six month anniversary present WHILE he was still with him. Tweek had to find out the hard way.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Stan Marsh/Tweek Tweak, Token Black/Kyle Broflovski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Heartless and heartbroken

Chapter 1

Tweeks pov:

I was walking home with my boyfriend Craig. Oh my god is he so cute and just wonderful. He makes my life feel like it’s worth living. I could go on about how much of a great boyfriend he is but that would take a while. We were walking back from school after being assigned a science project for the science fair. I was going to work with Craig but he wanted to work alone which is fine.

“Hey Craig, thank you.”

“Thanks for what?”

“Being my boyfriend. I know that I have a lot of ticks and I am high maintenance but you are still here, with me, thank you. I just want you to know how special you are to me and how much I cherish every second I’m with you.”

“Oh it’s no big deal, besides I like you so your ticks are ok for me.”

“Well I love you.”

“Hehe cool dude.” I saw his reaction to my “I love you” statement and he looked guilty. Probably guilty of our love. God I love his blue jacket and blue hat but the way he knows how to calm me down is so incredible, it astonishes me. 

We got to my house as I opened the door for him as he plopped on my couch. I put my backpack away and took my shoes off and then sat next to Craig on the couch. Although when I got close to him he seemed to tense up. Weird.

“Hey Tweek, can you back up a little, you're in my personal bubble. You don’t want to pop my bubble now, do you tweek?”

“N-no, I don’t want to pop your bubble.” That’s odd, he never turns me away like that especially when we’re alone together. He usually wants to be on me and place his lips onto mine or kiss me. Now he wants to be away from me. It’s ok though, he probably had a rough time when I was away from him and he doesn’t know how to ask for me to be around more.

“GNK”

“Shut up Tweek.” I do one little spaz and he tells me to shut up? He liked my spazzes, he told me that was one of the things and reasons why we were still together. My spazzes annoy him now? 

“Are you ok Craig, you aren’t acting like yourself right now. What’s the problem Craig?”

“Yep, I’m fine” he said in the coldest and most dull voice he’s used with me. He may use that with Stan or cartman but he never used that voice with me. I took me by surprise and scared me a little.

“Look Tweek, I’m sorry I talked to you like you were stan, I just need some water, that’s all.” 

“Oh, ok I can get you some water.” I walked away into my kitchen, grabbed a cup and filled it to the brim with water. I brought the glass back to the living room where we were sitting. I see he's on the phone, probably texting his parents where he was and when he would be home or playing a game.

“Here’s your water, Craig.” He snatched the glass out of my hand and set It down hard on the table. I was once again a little scared by his aggression towards the glass and the table.

“Why are you mad Craig?”

“Because I….I don’t know what to do for the science fair. It’s annoying to be so unprepared.” Since when does he care about being prepared. I was going to tell him that it didn’t matter right now since it’s due in 2 weeks but he still seemed eager to work. 

“Hey Tweek, I got text from my mom to tell me to come home, so I’ll see you tomorrow.” He grabbed his backpack, put his shoes on and dashed out the door before I could even say goodbye.

“Bye Craig.” I looked over where he was sitting just thinking about how weird he was acting like he cared about his work and was rather aggressive with me which he never is. He could be changing into a mature boy now that we're together. I just don’t want to see my Craig feel so enraged at something that can be easily handled like getting some water or choosing a science project. It just felt like he was a different person that I hung out with, a different Craig.

“Oh shit, I forgot to give him our 6 month anniversary gift. It’s a small guinea pig outfit that is just like his clothes and one that’s like my clothes. I also added a card that said how much I love him. I think he will like it and cherish it. I grabbed my shoes and put them on and dashed outside and ran all the way to his house with the clouds in the sky and the sun about to set. 

“Oh man I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he sees my gift!” I was nearly to his house running as fast as my little legs could get me there. I know how much he adores his guinea pigs so I know how much he will like this. I was so close, I could see the top of his house.

I was finally there, at Craig’s house, I went in back for that’s where our relationship truly began so I went over the fence and was about to surprise him. This is finally happening.

“HAPPY 6-MONTH ANN…” I stared at him in shock as I saw, the boyfriend I grew to love, the one who knew how to calm me down, the one who basically kept me alive, kissing Clyde. 

“Oh shit, it’s twitch” Craig said. 

“W-what is t-this?”

“It’s Clyde.”

“What is h-he d-doing h-here o-on your l-lips?”

“Kissing me.”

“W-why.”

“BECAUSE HE DOESNT FUCKING SPAZ WHEN IM NEAR HIM OR BE SO GODDAMN NEEDY AND CLINGY EVERY FUCKING DAY. I'M TIRED OF TAKING CARE OF YOU. YOU DRAIN ME DOWN AND THEN YOU GET ANNOYED WHEN I'M NOT A HAPPY GO LUCKY BITCH. I HAVE WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH YOU FOR A WHILE AND FINALLY I AM FREE OF YOUR ANNOYING BULLSHIT.” He took my gift that I spent about a month and a half and just broke it as well as he broke me. 

“I-I-I’m s-sorry, Craig.”

“No your not, if you were you would stop drinking coffee every fucking second of your life, then your spazzes wouldn’t have bothered me because there would be no goddamn spazzes.”

“B-b-but w-wh-what a-about.”

“Fucking leave now twitch.”

“I-it’s t-Tweek.”

“FUCKING LEAVE MY BACKYARD, LEAVE MY PROPERTY, FUCKING LEAVE THE NEIGHBORHOOD, LEAVE THE CITY AND LEAVE THE STATE. I SWEAR TO GOD IF I SEE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME, I WILL FUCKING STAB YOU OUT AND HANG YOUR PARENTS WITH YOUR FUCKING GUTS. LEAVE NOW AND DONT EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN YOU FUCKING NOBODY.”

I was stunned at Craig’s outburst as I ran out of his backyard and ran all the way back to my house. My tears left a trail so you could see where I was going or where I came from. I guess trying to be there for your boyfriend isn’t good enough anymore. 

Fuck you craig Tucker, I loved you.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle, Kenny and Stan join the story!

The heartless and heartbroken

Chapter 2

Tweek’s POV:

Tears were falling down my face as I raced home as fast as my little legs would take me. I try to be nice to him, try to make it work so many damn times and Clyde can just take him from me. No, Clyde didn’t take him, Craig never wanted me in the first place. I ran into my house and ran straight to my room. I heard my parents knock on the door but I didn’t answer, I didn’t want to answer.

Fuck you craig tucker, I gave you everything that I could give and you throw that away likes it nothing, you threw me away like I was nothing. I continued to cry my fucking eyes out because of that bitch. I could feel myself closing my eyes to sleep when my parents knocked on my door once again. 

“GO AWAY, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, JUST GAH LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“Tweek, honey, can I please talk to you?”

“NO, I DON'T WANT TO TALK. JUST LEAVE ME GAH THE FUCK ALONE!.”

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

“I JUST WANT GNK TO BE LEFT ALONE!”

“Ok honey, I guess I'll try tomorrow morning, goodnight tweek.” I don’t respond. I can’t, I’m out of breath from screaming. My watery eyes were closing when I heard my phone buzz. I don’t want to answer it but fuck it I will. It was a text from Clyde. I want to kill that bitch and want to hurt him emotionally like he did to me. 

‘Hey tweek, I’m sorry you had to find out about this. Craig and I didn’t know how to break the news to you and Craig’s explosion was unacceptable as well as not telling you. I hope we can still be friends though because I love hanging out with you! Sorry again.’

I just ignored the text knowing I would just end up messing something up like I did with Craig. I slowly closed my watery eyes as I fell asleep on my bed, broken and cried out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
At school the next day(lunch):

I sit down at a lunch table away from everyone, especially Craig’s table which sucks because I actually wanted to talk to token but because he is with them, I can’t. I open up my lunch box to see my mom packet some coffee and some lemon scones which isn’t really a lunch but the coffee shop had them so I get them for lunch. I took the food out of the lunchbox when I noticed someone approached me, Kenny, kyle, and stan with cartman out of sight.

“Hey tweek, I heard about what happened to you and Craig” said Kenny.

“So you came GAH here to berate me for it” I ask.

“No, I want you to know that we are here for you” said Kyle.

“Why, you GAH never gave a damn about me, ever. Even when I replaced Kenny, when he supposedly GNK died, you didn’t care.”

“And that was wrong of us, we need to care about you, your our friend” said Stan.

“Since GNK when?”

“Since you were in our group. We cared for you GNK, we kicked cartman out to keep you” said Kenny.

“That means nothing, you all hate cartman and I just GAH happened to be there.”

“We could have gone back to butters if we wanted but we kept you instead because you were cool and hot, I mean the day was hot and we just wanted you to stay” said Stan.

“Well I guess GNK and….did you call me hot?”

“N-no, I said t-the d-day w-was h-hot” said Stan though it sounded more like a question.

“It usually isn’t GAH Hot, we usually have snow.”

“I know I just wanted to be funny.”

“Uh ok, you really GNK need to work on your humor then.”

“I will try to tweek.” Why was Stan so nervous around me, he never is nervous around me just like everyone else. Something is wrong with him but I can’t. I slam my head into the table, starting to let the tears fly out of my eyes. I then felt a cloth around my eyes to dry them. I look up to see Stan wiping my eyes. 

“Stan, since when GNK do you rub people’s eyes?”

“Since I was friends with Kyle. You know how much of a crybaby he is.”

“I have never seen him cry or GNK I just don’t remember.”

“Then you don’t remember, because he cries all the time.” Stan looked at Kyle with a face of “cry so I can prove that I am right.” Kyle did start to cry but I knew it was an act because of that look.

“Nope, you looked GNK at him and your look basically said cry now, I want to be right.”

“No I looked at Kyle because I was getting ready to wipe his eyes, silly.”

“You look really GNK weird Stan. Are you mentally ok?”

“What do you mean?”

“You are acting GAH differently than how you usually act at least when I see you.”

“Yeah tweek, I’m fine, you don’t need to worry about me. I have Kyle to do that, right Kyle?”

“Yeah, I do” Kyle said in an emotionless tone. 

“Anyway, thanks guys for trying to cheer GAH me up with all this bullshit I’m dealing with.”

“We’re your friends, that’s what we are here for. If you ever need to talk to us, don’t hesitate to reach out to us, even if it’s 2:30 in the morning” said Kenny. 

“Yeah, we’re here for you buddy” Kyle said.

“I hope you feel better soon because I hate to see you so sad” said Stan. “See you later tweek.”

“See you guys later.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was fairly normal with the occasional cry during class. School was finally over. I was walking out of the school when the three, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny ran up to me.

“Hey tweek, is it ok if we hang out today” asked Kenny.

“I can’t today, I have to GAH work at the shop today.”

“That sucks that we can’t hang out today, maybe tomorrow” asked Stan.

“I can check with my parents but I won’t know today. I’ll let you know if I can hang GNK out with you guys tomorrow.” The four of us walked home together. Kyle was the first stop, then Stan, then me. I waved goodbye to Kenny, the only one left, and walked inside. I got ready for work and headed over to the shop. As soon as I walk in, I see them, and I absolutely want to lose my shit.

I see Craig and Clyde in the shop. Tears start flying out of my eyes. Even though I have to work today, I ran home as fast as I could and ran into my room. This feels so similar to last night when it happened. I grabbed my phone and texted the three in our group chat.

Tweek: Hey guys, I need you to come over, I have a situation.

Kenny: Yeah, no worries.

Stan: I’ll be there in about 10 minutes.

Kyle: Same, be there in 10.

I waited in my room, in my corner, holding my legs close to me, hiding under my blanket to shelter me from the bullshit in the world. I don’t know if I can handle it alone for 10 minutes. I texted my parents that I couldn’t work tonight due to circumstance out of my reason and luckily she said that it was ok.

I finally hear a knock at my door and I keep the blanket on me. I walk downstairs and open the doorpost and let them in. As soon as I do, the three hug me which just felt really weird instead of helpful and caring.

“Hey tweek, what’s wrong” asked Stan.

“I saw Clyde and Craig at GAH the store and I couldn’t GNK handle it” I say in between my sniffles and cries.

“Oh tweek, it’s ok, your home now and they are no where to be seen. We are here for you” said Kyle.

“Is it ok if GAH you stay over for the night?”

“I’m sorry tweek, I have bring food home so my family can eat, well Karen and I can eat” said Kenny.

“I also can’t because of some projects I have for class. I would bring it over but I need my mom's help for it” said Kyle.

“I can tweek if you want, my parents won’t mind.” I instantly ran up to Stan and hugged him. “Don’t leave GAH me alone Stan, don’t.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Stans POV:

“Is it ok if GAH you stay over for the night?”

“I’m sorry tweek, I have bring food home so my family can eat, well Karen and I can eat” said Kenny.

“I also can’t because of some projects I have for class. I would bring it over but I need my mom's help for it” said Kyle.

“I can tweek if you want, my parents won’t mind.” Tweek ran up to Me and hugged me. “Don’t leave GAH me alone Stan, don’t.”

My heart went racing when he hugged me. I felt like fireworks lighting up the night sky when he was around me. I couldn’t tell him. Even though he is single as well as me, and I think he’s hot. I can’t tell him a day after his breakup. I have to tell him, when the time is right. 

“Is it ok If I run home and quickly get something” I ask tweek.

“Yeah go GNK ahead.” I ran out of his house and straight to mine. I got home, told my parents that I was staying over at tweek’s house, which they said was ok, and grabbed a couple of bottles of champagne. Even though champagne is for celebrations and for people 21 and older, I regularly drink to stay relatively positive. I ran back to tweek’s house and set the champagne in a bucket of ice.

“Why do you GNK have champagne” asked tweek.

“It’s for us to drink. I drink this to try and remain happy, relatively happy. I hope it will do the same for you.

“Hey Kenny, Kyle, you can go home if you want or need to, I think I’ll GAH be ok with Stan here with me.”

“Are you sure tweek?”

“I’m GNK positive. If anything go south really fast and badly, I can text you to come back here. 

“Alright, see you tweek” said Kenny.

“See ya” said Kyle.

“Bye GNK.” And with that Kyle and Kenny left us two alone. One of us is in love and the other is hurting from love.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some juicy shit happens in this chapter.

The heartless and heartbroken 

Chapter 3

Stan’s POV(previously):

“Why do you GNK have champagne” asked tweek.

“It’s for us to drink. I drink this to try and remain happy, relatively happy. I hope it will do the same for you.

“Hey Kenny, Kyle, you can go home if you want or need to, I think I’ll GAH be ok with Stan here with me.”

“Are you sure tweek?”

“I’m GNK positive. If anything go south really fast and badly, I can text you to come back here.

“Alright, see you tweek” said Kenny.

“See ya” said Kyle.

“Bye GNK.” And with that Kyle and Kenny left us two alone. One of us is in love and the other is hurting from love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Stans POV still:

I popped open the bottle of champagne and poured the bubbly into two glasses, giving one to Tweek. I move closer to him and place my arm around him. My heart beats faster. He didn’t swat my arm away too! Calm down Stan, if you get all weird and shit, he will notice and will not be cool with you anymore.

“Let’s toast to new beginnings! Let’s get drunk.”

“Why? What’s the point when you can GNK only think about how much it hurts to live? What’s the GAH point when you try so hard with someone, give them your all and they just throw GNK it away?”

“Drink your problems away with me dude.”

“What’s the point when the problems come back and all GAH you did was create more problems with drinking?”

“We all have problems and when we drink, we forget about them for a while and just live like nothing is wrong.” I saw him pick up the glass and hold it up to his face. He looked at the glass confused.

“Why does it look like piss?”

“I don’t know but I have this enough to tell you that this is not piss.” I raised my glass as he continued to look at the glass confused. “To new beginnings” I say as I clink glasses with his glass and we both intake the champagne. He looked at me and then the glass.

“More GAH please.”

“Alright, here you go” I said as I poured more of the champagne into his glass and then some more into mine. I watched as he drank the champagne. He is just so goddamn cute.

“Wait, I shouldn’t do this, I can’t just ignore the problems I GNK have with champagne, I just need GAH to deal with them accordingly.”

“We all have problems, so let’s continue to drink.”

“But my problems are not with my mental or physical health but with my ex Craig and….”

“YOU THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE WITH BOYFRIEND ISSUES? I AM FINALLY ALONE WITH THE BOY OF MY DREAMS AND I JUST WANT TO SEE HIM HAPPY BECAUSE GODDAMN I LOVE YOU TWEEK” I screamed at him. I immediately placed my hands over my mouth. “Tweek, I’m so so sorry.”

“You have a weird GNK way of showing it when you yell GAH at me about my fucking problems.” 

Silence fell in the room.

“How did you GAH find out about all this?”

“I uh, you know, word gets around and…”

“HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!”

“I paid Craig and Clyde to act as a couple to get you single so I could have you, ok, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok Stan, we all GNK do crazy shit for love, come here.” I was so relieved that he was not as mad as I thought he would be. I walked over to him only to punch to the face. I took a step back because of the power of the punch. So much for not being mad.

“HOW FUCKING GNK DARE YOU MARSH. I KNEW YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS, YOU ONLY CARED GAH ABOUT YOUR OWN” He screamed as he threw some more punches at me. 

“I’m ‘cough cough’ sorry Tweek.”

“You will be” he said as he threw some more punches at me. Pain shot throughout my body, especially my face. I was on the ground, on my hands and knees. I was coughing up blood. I hate myself for hurting Tweek. I felt myself being dragged by Tweek to the kitchen and to his table. He then repeatedly slammed my head on the table over and over again. 

Owww

He turned me around to face him and then he lifted his leg and slammed his foot into my face with so much power I crashed into the wall. This kid is a great fighter, no wonder Kyle and I won the bet with the fight between Tweek and Craig. 

I tried to get up but my legs wouldn’t move. Every inch of my body hurts. Well, I guess I fucked this up with Tweek. So much for being happy with him. I tried to get up but once again my legs wouldn’t move.

I got onto my hands and knees and crawled out of the house with tears in my eyes from the physical pain but I’m sure he also has tears in his eyes from the emotional pain I caused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Kyle POV:

“Mom, I finally finished the project!”

“That’s wonderful bubby.”

“I'm just going to watch some tv.”

“Ok but don’t stay up too late.”

“Ok mom, Goodnight, love you!”

“Love you too bubby.” I turn on the tv to watch Terrance and Phillip. It was a rerun of the one where Terrance farted on a police officer and the officer is stupid and clueless about his farts.

I was enjoying the show when I heard a knock at the door. I got up from the couch and walked to the door. I opened it up to see a battered and beaten Stan. He was in terrible shape with two black eyes, his nose slightly ajar with blood trickling down, blood flowing from his mouth, and bruises all over his body. He was coughing blood too. Instead of asking questions, I picked him up and laid him down on the couch.

I ran upstairs to my parents room. I know I shouldn’t disturb them, they could be playing the rubbing fronts game. That’s what happened with the u.p.s incident and Ike.

Shit

Ike should not see Stan in this state. All the blood could freak him out. I walked over to Ike’s room to see that he was still asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief that he didn’t see that. I walked back to my parents room and knocked.

“Hey guys can you come down. We have an emergency.”

“What is it bubby?”

“Just please come down.”

“Ok bubby, just give me a minute.” I ran back down to the living room only to find Stan unconscious. SHIT, SHIT SHIT SHIT. This is not good, not good at all. I hear the footsteps of my parents coming down the stairs. I try to get them to hurry up but they take their sweet ass time. 

“So uh, Stan is here and uh, unconscious. Can you call a doctor to come here because he seems too hurt or broken to be moved.”

“Oh my goodness, what happened to him?”

“I didn’t ask him anything, I just brought him in here and laid him on the couch. He was in such a bad state that I decided to act first and ask questions later.”

“Smart move bubby. Don’t worry, I’ll call a doctor to get here.” My mom walked to the other room and dialed some numbers, I couldn’t see the exact number but she started talking and she was a fast talker. A few seconds later, she walked back into the room and looked at me.

“So, what’s going to happen?”

“We wait for the doctors to get here and fix him up. When they get here, I want you to go to Ike’s room and just chill there. We might need to move Stan into your room, but not certain.”

“Do you think he will survive this whole ordeal or do you think he might not...might not….make it?”

“Oh bubby, he will be fine, the doctor will be here any second. They live right around the corner so they will be here soon. I suggest you head up to Ike’s room. You don’t want to be in the way of the doctor now, do you?”

“No” I say quietly.

“Listen, he will be fine, I promise you, he will be fine.”

“Ok, I trust you, just please tell the doctors to make sure he will be ok.”

“Ok bubby, I will, now please go to Ike’s room.”

“See you later Stan” I say with a tear falling out of my eye and dropping onto his unconscious body.

I make my way up to Ike’s room and shut the door behind me, waking up Ike. I put on my headphones and started to listen to my Music. I remember when he said it sounded like crap. God I hope he will make it out of this. He has so much more to experience in life and I want to be there with him, as a friend. I am gay but just with token. I just need some chocolate. But that doesn’t matter right now, all that matters is that Stan makes it out of this ok.

The end of chapter 3


End file.
